Réminiscences
by Mab202
Summary: *FIC FINIE* Il peste et se souvient...
1. Chapter 1

Série: Saint Seiya  
Titre: Réminiscences – La mer  
Auteur: Mab  
Genre: POV, angst  
Personnage: ahaha, mystère  
Rating: PG-13 (pour le langage)  
Disclaimers: rien à moi tout à Kurumada  
Notes : 1ère fic de mon défi sur la communauté LJ « 5 sens » (liste 1:vision, son, odorat, goût, toucher)

Comme chaque jour depuis des semaines, je la voit monter.  
Lentement.  
Inéluctablement.  
Et j'aurais beau prier, supplier, hurler, tempêter, rien n'y fera.  
Elle ne m'écoutera jamais.

Elle est d'un sadisme effroyable. Parfois elle s'arrête à mes pieds. D'autre à ma taille. D'autres fois encore elle me submerge sous sa masse, m'étouffe. Et puis soudain elle se retire aussi soudainement qu'elle est arrivée.

Et je reste là, épuisé, épouvanté à l'idée de son retour, de la voir à nouveau surgir sournoisement à mes pieds, chaude et écumante.  
Et elle le sait cette salope.

Mais elle continue.  
Encore.  
Toujours

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à me faire céder…  
A me noyer.

Celle que j'aimais tant contempler autrefois, maintenant je la hais.  
Et dans cette minuscule cellule de pierre, elle me le rend bien.

La mer…..


	2. Chapter 2

Série: Saint Seiya  
Titre: Réminiscences – Vacarme  
Auteur: Mab  
Genre: POV, angst  
Personnage: je pense que vous avez deviné maintenant?  
Rating: PG-13 (pour le langage)  
Disclaimers: rien à moi tout à Kurumada  
Notes : 2ème fic de mon défi sur la communauté LJ « 5 sens » (liste 1: vision, son, odorat, goût, toucher)

La pierre que j'ai lancée retombe dans un gros "plouf". Et la mouette ricane. En même temps ces bestioles ont tout le temps l'air de ricaner.

J'en peut plus de ces bestioles.

Elles arrêtent pas de piailler/ricaner à chaque moment de la journée, et plus ça va plus j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elles me prennent pour un abruti. Ou alors c'est la faim et le manque de sommeil qui me donnent des hallucination auditives. Parce que l'autre soir j'aurais juré qu'une m'avait appelé "crétin".

J'ai mal à la tête.

Quand c'est pas le hurlement du vent, c'est le ressac, quand c'est pas lui, c'est une putain de goutte d'eau qui tombe au fond de cette foutue grotte, et quand c'est pas ça ce sont ces nom de dieu de de piafs. Si au moins elles avaient l'avantage d'être mangeables. Même pas.

J'ai mal à la tête.

Mon royaume pour une aspirine.

Ou un casque antibruit.

Ou les deux.

Fait chier.


	3. Chapter 3

Série: Saint Seiya  
Titre: Réminiscences – Au réveil  
Auteur: Mab  
Genre: POV, angst  
Couple: KanonxShura (je ne tiens pas compte des âges officiels, pour moi ils ont tout les deux le même âge, soit environs 15-16 ans)  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimers: rien à moi tout à Kurumada  
Notes : 3ème fic de mon défi sur la communauté LJ « 5 sens » (liste 1: vision, son, odorat, goût, toucher)

J'aime l'odeur de sa peau.  
Elle sent le soleil, les embruns, et les épices.

La sueur aussi parfois.

Mais ça ne me gêne pas.  
J'aime plutôt bien en fait...

J'aime particulièrement les réveils après nos ébats: vautrés l'un sur l'autre, lui étalé de long en large sur le matelas et moi accroché à lui, le nez dans son cou et nos jambes emmêlées.  
Il règne dans la chambre une atmosphère moite, encore chargée de l'odeur de notre sueur, du sexe et des draps froissés.  
Ca me donne envie de recommencer...

Mais soudain quelque chose change.  
L'humidité de l'air se charge de sel, l'odeur lourde et moite du sexe laisse place à celle écœurante des algues en décomposition.

Chu pas dans sa chambre.  
Chu pas avec lui, sur lui.

Chu toujours dans cette foutue cellule.  
Toujours tout seul.  
Avec cette odeur écœurante de la mer.

Putain.


	4. Chapter 4

Série: Saint Seiya  
Titre: Réminiscences – La figue  
Auteur: Mab  
Genre: POV, angst  
Couple: KanonxShura (je ne tiens pas compte des âges officiels, pour moi ils ont tout les deux le même âge, soit environs 15-16 ans)  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimers: rien à moi tout à Kurumada  
Notes : 4ème fic de mon défi sur la communauté LJ « 5 sens » (liste 1: vision, son, odorat,goût, toucher)

Je sais pas comment font les japonais pour bouffer des algues à longueur de temps. Parce que c'est franchement dégueulasse.  
Bon c'est vrai, les leur sont sèches, pas fraîches comme celles que j'ai dans cette foutue caverne.

Les coquillage aussi c'est dégueu en plus d'être dangereux. J'en mangerais plus jamais, surtout pas après le moment pénible que j'ai passé après avoir essayé de manger (crues bien sûr…) les rares moules qui poussent ici.

Mon royaume pour ne serait ce qu'un morceau de pain (frais de préférence….)

Je ne sais pas si c'est la faim ou autre chose, mais de plus en plus de souvenirs reviennent à la surface, des bribes de mon enfance surtout….

Depuis quelques temps celui qui revient souvent est celui…d'un repas justement. Il est assez récent, je devais avoir quelque chose comme…12-13 ans.  
Je me souviens qu'il y faisait chaud, mais pas trop, on devait être au début de l'été. Je n'étais pas seul. Je devais être avec Saga, Shura, et un autre…Mû peut-être ? Je ne sais plus.  
Je ne me rappelle pas non plus du contexte de ce souvenir, mais je sais que nous nous étions rassemblé quelque part pour manger, et que je crevais la dalle. On avait rien préparé de particulier, juste tout fourré pêle-mêle dans un panier.  
Je me souviens m'être sauvagement jeté sur une tomate, dans laquelle j'avais croqué à belles dents sans me soucier de son jus qui me coulait le long du menton et sur les doigts, ni des rires de mes compagnons. J'avais ensuite fait un sort à une malheureuse tranche de jambon sec, que j'effilochais en grossières lanières entre mes doigts avant de les gober, pour ensuite attraper une tranche de pain que je tartinais de fromage frais avec mes doigts faute de couteau sous le regard un peu désapprobateur de Saga, qui n'aimait pas trop qu'on mange avec ses doigts. C'est pourtant à mon goût l'une des meilleurs façon de déguster ce qu'on mange.

Je crois me souvenir d'un regard un peu troublé jeté par Shura lorsqu'il me vit me lécher les doigts une nouvelle fois pour retirer le fromage qui les couvraient. Mais sur le coup je n'y ai pas fait attention, surtout que j'avais décidé de m'attaquer au dessert : une figue. Fraîche, et tout juste cueilli de l'arbre. Le bouquet final quoi.

Manger une figue fraîche peut presque s'apparenter à un acte de passion amoureuse : après avoir sauvagement cueilli le fruit à même la branche, on se retrouve à l'éplucher lentement, en salivant d'avance lorsqu'un peut de la chair rose apparaît sous la chair blanche. Puis une fois la peau enlevée, on mord avidement dedans à pleine dent, pour laisser fondre la chair sucrée dans la bouche, les multiples petites graines craquant agréablement sous la dent. Un vrai délice, à vous en faire soupirer de plaisir.

Je me souviens que là aussi, Shura m'avait regardé d'un drôle d'air. Il avait même un peu rougi. Et à l'époque j'avais mis des plombes à comprendre pourquoi.

Zut, maintenant j'ai vraiment la dalle. Je vais aller voir si j'arrive pas à attraper une de ces petites fritures qui viennent me nager autour des jambes. Peut-être qu'en y croyant très fort je réussirais en les mangeant à retrouver la saveur de cette figue ?


	5. Chapter 5

Série: Saint Seiya  
Titre: Réminiscences – La serviette  
Auteur: Mab  
Genre: POV, angst  
Couple: Kanon  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimers: rien à moi tout à Kurumada  
Notes : 5ème fic de mon défi sur la communauté LJ « 5 sens » (liste 1: vision, son, odorat, goût, toucher)

J'ai froid.

En même temps c'est normal, je suis trempé jusqu'aux os et il souffle un vent à en décorner Aldébaran (bon c'est pas un bœuf mais il a des cornes, donc ça revient au même...)

Saleté de grotte.

J'ai froid.

Mon royaume pour des vêtements secs.  
Ou alors une bonne serviette éponge.

J'ai froid.

Quand j'étais môme j'en avais une verte. Et Saga une bleue.

Elles étaient rêches ces serviettes. Mais elles séchaient bien.

C'est fou comme des détails peuvent ressurgir brusquement...

Je crois qu'on a dû les jeté nos serviettes. En même temps elles étaient usées jusqu'à la trame.

J'ai froid.

J'veux ma serviette verte.


End file.
